


A troubled teen

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, Violence, younger victor, younger yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Victor had been stumbling home drunk when he'd found the kid in the alley. Snowing heavily he didn't want to leave the kid to die... Yeah lol I'm not really happy with it at all tbh, but the idea wouldn't go away.... probs won't continue it...





	1. Chapter 1

Younger Victor (21)  
Younger Yuri (17)

 

**  
Victor was drunk... no he was more than drunk. Shots had seemed a good idea but he'd lost count along the way and was now paying the price.

Setting off from the others he'd thought he was heading home only to find himself directionally misplaced.

Stumbling into a an alley he stopped to lean against the wall, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to dislodge the drunken dizziness.

It took him a moment to realise he wasn't alone.

The kid before him was obviously hiding from someone and even from the distance he was at he could see the way his boy was shaking.

He knew better than to associate with fandoms he'd just found on the street but on a night like tonight leaving the kid would sure spell his death. 

Closing the distance he crouched down in front of the youth. Trying to at least seem more sober than he was. Even so he couldn't help the small gasp that fell from his lips when the kid jumped back away from him.

He wasn't wearing much. Tight knee length shorts and a ripped shirt. Victor couldn't help but be curious. Moving back in closer he wrapped an arm around the boy, he frowned at the way his tenses up the moment Victors arm had fallen over his shoulders. 

He could feel the fevers heat pouring off the boy and quickly stripped off his coat, wrapping it around the boys shoulders.

He didn't really care why the boy was here, he just didn't want the guilt he knew he'd have if the kid died, so he pulled him to his feet and began half dragging him in the direction he hoped would take them home.

*  
He'd tried to talk to the boy but got no reply. He couldn't tell if something was physically or mentally wrong with him or if the kid was just too scared to talk.

Opening the apartment door he pushed him inside before he had a chance to run away. It was clear the kid needed a bath, he stank.

Propelling the younger male forward Victor lead him through the bathroom. Turning on the shower taps he was once again forced to ignore the fear on the kids face.

He didn't know what to say and had to quickly excuse himself. 

Sitting in his lounge room the weight of what he'd actually done began to settle in. He had no idea about this kid at all, hell half the time he couldn't even look after himself properly. He was going to have to talk to this kid properly, but of course in the morning.

*  
Waiting on the couch it seemed to take forever, he couldn't help but feel nervous and moved back to the bathroom to check everything was ok, knocking lightly he pushed the door open.

The kid was curled in the shower corner, his skin rubbed red raw. Moving over Victor turned the tap off, causing the youth to look up at him. His eyes were red and puffy, he'd clearly been crying.

Grabbing a towel from the rack he wrapped the boy up and pulled him out to the lounge. Sitting him down the boy didn't object as Victor began to towel him off.

Under all that dirty Victor was caught of guard by how good looking the youth actually was. His body was toned like he'd spent years working out and though his eyes were full of pain they were beautiful. 

Moving to his back Victor couldn't help but frown. It was littered with various healing scars and cigarette burns. He tried to push back the nausea. How could anyone think it was ok to do that to a human being.

Leaving the boy on the couch Victor fetched out a clean T-shirt and sweat pants. Without saying anything the boy stood up and dressed.

Victor wondered if he was supposed to feed him too but he was starting to sober and all he wanted to do was climb into bed.

Taking the kids hand he lead him to the spare room, telling him he could sleep here for the night and everything would be ok.

Nodding the kid walked over and crawled under the covers and curled into a ball.

Closing the door Victor headed straight for his bed. His thoughts were all messed up and his head was starting to pound. He also had a sinking feeling about just what he'd gotten himself into.

*  
Waking up the next morning the house was too quiet. As he lay there the memories of the previous night came flooding back and he groaned at his own foolishness. Seriously what had he been thinking.

Pushing himself up he noted the lack of Makkachin on his bed. 

Walking down the hall to the spare room he gently pushed open the door. Makkachin had deserted him and was now happily snoring in the arms of the strange boy. He felt his heart skip a beat at the adorable scene.

Leaving them to sleep a little longer Victor started putting together breakfast. It wasn't fancy, just toast and juice, but he also took into consideration he didn't know when the boy had last eaten so his stomach probably couldn't handle anything complicated right now.

Happy that everything was organised he went back to the spare room, this time he knocked loudly on the door before entering and announcing breakfast was ready. Makkachin jumped off the bed and happily ran over to him. He didn't wait for the boys reply.

*  
Breakfast was awkward he could feel the kid watching his every move and it bothered him he didn't know his name.

Finally Victor had to ask, he watched the kid scrunch up his face before replying "Yuri... I think..."

The name Yuri seemed to suit the kid perfectly, but he didn't like the "I think bit..." 

"Yuri..." Victor repeated it a few times seeing how it felt in his mouth. He loved how Yuri blushed beet red.

"So tell me about yourself Yuri?"

Yuri ducked his head and started to scratch at the crook of his elbow. Victor frowned noticing the track marks he hadn't noticed last night. 

Victor realised he'd stared too long when Yuri hid his arms under the table. Clearly uncomfortable. Standing up he moved his dishes to the sink, he heard Yuri's chair moved and when he turned back around to see him disappearing back towards the spare room.

*  
Victor left him alone for the rest of the day, instead he dressed and headed out to the rink.

Yakov was in a fool mood that day and picked on all of Victors small screw ups. Victor swore the old man must be going blind as he knew how good he was and there was no way he was making any mistakes.

Finishing training Victor headed for the locker room. He didn't usually pay attention to the notice board, but today he felt himself drawn to it. Shifting through the various noticed he came across a poster. The photo on it looked like the kid he'd left at home. Information wanted on missing person Katsuki Yuri.

He quickly tore the sheet down and scanned the article. It was about the 16 year old teen that had disappeared in Russia after last years Cup.

Folding the paper he quickly stashed it in his pocket before grabbing his stuff and heading out.

*  
Arriving home he was relieved to find nothing out of place. He'd honestly half expected to come home and found the kid had robbed him blind.

Dropping his bag on the couch he fished out the news article again before studying the photo.

The kid had the same chocolate eyes but in the photo they were practically shining with life. His hair was shorter and his skin darker and carried a healthy glow.

"Katsuki Yuri..." the name seemed familiar but he not quiet at the same time. 

Heading for the spare room he found Makkachin once again curled up in Yuri's arms. The body seemed so frail and tears were silently streaming down his face.

Moving over Victor sat at the end of the bed, the more he stared the more convinced he was indeed this missing Katsuki Yuri person.

"Katsuki Yuri... is that your name?" The kid jumped, disturbing Makkachin and the poodle gave a lazy flick of his tail.

"... Katsuki... Yuri..." the kid sounded so unsure and Victor wondered just what hell he'd been through to forget his own name.

Victor held out the article and Yuri took it with shaking fingers. He could see the frown lines appearing and he realised the kid couldn't read Russian. 

"Last year there was a skater by that name who went missing in Russia after competing... in think... no I'm sure this is you..."

Yuri dropped the piece of paper and his hand flew up to his head, he let out a harsh cry like he was in physical pain. Yuri was shaking hard and his breaths fell in quick pants. Victor had seen enough panic attacked to know where this was going. Pulling the kid forward he pulled his close to his chest, rubbing his back slowly he told him to concentrate on his breathing and to try to take some deep breaths. It still took a few minutes before Yuri had his breathing under control.

"Yuri if you're a skater that means you should know who I am..." Victor knew it sounded conceited but everyone in the skating world knew his name

"V...Victor...?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. 

"That's right... you're doing good... now Yuri can you tell me what happened?"

Yuri tensed in his arms and Victor bit his lip. He was really terrible at this sort of thing. Maybe he should have got Yakov to come over. He'd know what to do better than Victor did.

Yuri started to sob, shaking his head against Victors chest which only added to Victors confusion. 

It was like his life had turned into some cheesy story over night. A good looking skating god had gotten drunk and found what he'd thought was a homeless kid in a street alley after taking wrong turn, only the homeless kid was actually a missing Japanese skater who seemed to have suffered some kind of trauma after going missing from a skating competition. The media couldn't even make up a better story if they'd tried.

"Yuri if someone's hurt you there are people who need to be told... oh we need to contact your family too! I bet they'll be so happy to know you're safe now!"

Yuri let out another cry and Victor wondered what he'd said wrong.

"I... can't be... this... person you're... talking about..." Yuri's works came out broken between the sobs.

"That's... not... my... job..." Victor was confused. What job was he talking about? He was getting more and more in over his head with every sentence.

Ultimately he opted to run away. He didn't know what to say. Gently he pushed Yuri back down so he was laying back on the bed. Telling him to think about it and talk to him when he was ready. Even he knew it was a dick move when Yuri so obviously needed to be comforted.

Walking out the room he forced himself not to look back. 

*  
Collapsing down on the lounge chair he pulled out his phone and googled the name Katsuki Yuri. Hundreds of articles came up. He skimmed through until he found one that reported on the resulted of the Cup. Yuri had completely bummed the competition and finished last. Victor had never finished last so could only imagine the pain and humiliation the kid had felt. 

Scrolling through he found another that spoke of Yuri's finally hours. Yuri had been seen at a restaurant with other skaters, he frowned when he realised he'd been one of them. The article said Yuri had left early intending to return to his hotel and had never made it.

To Victor that made no sense. He'd walked these streets for years and nothing had ever happened to him so it seemed extraordinary that Yuri should just go missing like that. 

Letting his phone drop he leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. What the hell was he going to now.

*  
He must have fallen asleep as the room had fallen dark. The whole apartment was quiet apart from the sound of running water. Fearing a repeat of yesterday he made his way through to the bathroom. Even though the shower was on Yuri wasn't in it. Instead he stood there naked and examining the marks across his back. Without thinking Victor moved across reaching out a hand to comfort him.

He hadn't expected to have his hand smacked away nor the way Yuri had snapped at him not to touch him because he was "dirty". Yuri retreated into the shower and Victor retreated back to lounge.

He really needed Yakov! But he was worried how Yuri was going to react to it all. It was clear Yuri didn't know what Victor expected from him and his walls were sky high, but Victor knew his inexperience in situations like this would only make it worse. 

Grabbing his discarded phone he called Yakov.

*  
Yuri was out the shower and back in the spare room before Yakov arrived. He'd turned down Victors offers of food and was instead again curled into Makkachin. Victor wondered if Makkachin reminded Yuri of something he found comforting so didn't bother trying to seperate the two.

Yakov was clearly annoyed at having to come round. He all but stormed in and Victor wondered if he'd made the right move. 

Trying to ignore the unease he felt he asked Yakov to follow him into the spare room.

Yuri let out a terrified squeak and shifted back on the bed. His arms instantly wrapping around his waist. 

Yakov realised who he was immediately and grabbed Victors arm before pulling him back out to the lounge. Sitting down Yakov sighed heavily and Victor took the hint, pouring out a vodka for him. He drained it one gulp.

Yakov then started with his million questions. The main one being what was Victor playing at and Why wasn't Yuri with the police? Victor tried to answer the torrent of questions the best he could but it's not like he knew much. He was surprised when Yakov stood up announcing that he'd organise things but Victor would need to bring Yuri down to the rink tomorrow.

He had no idea what was going on with Yakov but he trusted him to know and do the right thing, so he busied himself making dinner.

*  
Carrying dinner into the spare room he cornered Yuri forcing him to take the plate and eat. He wanted the kid to hurry up and talk to him already but that didn't seem to be happening any time soon. 

When they were done he placed the plates on the floor, trying to ignore the fact Makkachin started licking the top one almost immediately.

Sliding under the covers he lay there watching Yuri until Yuri finally gave up and crawled back under the covers too.

They didn't speak and soon they were both asleep.

*  
When Victor awoke he found Yuri had slid closer to him in his sleep. He reached out a hand and found the kid had a fever. He wondered how fresh the track marks were and if there was a possibility the kid was going into withdrawal. He seemed so much younger when he slept, his face finally relieved of all the tension. Victor found himself wishing that the kid could always look as relaxed and calm as he did right now.

In the end he had no idea how long he watched Yuri sleep, the moment was only broken by the beeping of his alarm. 

Sliding out the bed he headed for the shower before getting dressed and ready for the day ahead. Yakov had messaged him telling him to make sure he didn't forget to bring Yuri along this morning.

*  
Waking up Yuri he forced him to eat while he found out another set of clothes for the kid. The pants were a little long and his spare sneakers were a size too big but it still didn't look too bad. The worse part was convincing Yuri to leave the apartment. He'd nearly started hyperventilating, it had taken Victor promising to stay by his side to calm him back down.

*  
Yakov was waiting rink side when they arrived. Leaving Yuri's side for a moment Victor went to find out what was going on. Apparently a friend of Yakov's in the police department would be meeting them down here, he was just running late. Victor took this as a sign.

Pulling Yuri along with him he marched into the locker room, ignoring the confused looks from the other skaters.  
Quickly he pulled out his own skates as well as his spare set.

Lacing up the skates on Yuri he couldn't help but smile at how childlike he looked. His eyes were wide like this was the first time he'd experienced this, but when Victor had gone to help him up he'd shaken off Victor and started walking by himself.

They both paused to take the blade guards off before stepping into the ice.

For someone who hadn't skated for so long Yuri still moved with confidence. Victor awkwardly hovered by his side. Yakov finally ended up yelling at him to try teach the kid something and not to be so damn awkward. Victor started to skate away and Yuri followed at a somewhat slower pace.

It didn't take long before all eyes were on them both. Yuri had decided to try imitate Victors every move so Victor had taken the challenge.

He kept the jumps and step sequences easy but soon realised Yuri seemed to have pretty good stamina and stepped it up a notch. He found himself actually enjoying skating with Yuri and made a mental note to track down video of Yuri's previous performances. He even found himself disappointed when Yakov finally called them both over.

*

Yakovs friend was around the same age with a hard set faced. Victor felt Yuri move behind him and felt sorry for the kid. 

Leading them away from the rink Yakov he ushered them into a small private office. Yuri was shaking hard and his face was flushed, Victor could see that his fever had increased from this morning and frowned. Maybe skating with the kid hadn't been the best of ideas.

Yakov and his friend took the 2 seats opposite to Victor and Yuri. Victor slipped his hand across, taking hold of Yuri's under the table and gave a comforting squeeze.

It was all pretty informal, the officer wanted to know how Victor had come across Yuri and then started questions Yuri about what he'd been doing since his disappearance. 

Yuri let go of Victors hand and clutched at both sides of his head, as he shook it, clearly confused by whatever he was thinking.

Victor went to interject on Yuri's behalf but the scowl Yakov have quickly silenced that idea. The whole room fell silent, all eyes on Yuri.

The officer tried a different tactic, he calmly told Yuri that his family had been contacted and that they'd been very emotion and grateful over Yuri's reappearance, also that his mother and would be flying in later that night. Yuri looked even more terrified, if that was even possible and Victor immediately insisted that she would be staying at his apartment with Yuri.

It was clear that the officer really didn't know what to say so politely nodded. He also brought up the final matter which was the fact Yuri clearly needed to be taken to hospital for a complete medical check over and official documentation of any wounds he'd received, it finally proved too much and Yuri fell sideways from his chair. Victor hurried to his side but Yuri was unconscious and completely unresponsive.

*  
Victor refused to leave Yuri's side and Yakov was clearly unimpressed. He repeatedly told him Yuri would be fine and it was time for Victor to step back from all this.

This only led to an argument and Yakov stormed out, yelling about how Victor was too stubborn for his own good.

*  
Yuri's mother arrived later that night. She wasn't at all what Victor had expecting. While Yuri was border line emancipated, the short Japanese woman was more than a little plump. Even so Victor could see the immediate resemblance.

The woman accompanying her introduced herself as a translator for the police department, as Victor spoke no Japanese and Yuri's mother no Russian.

It stung watching the short woman walk into Yuri's room. As he wasn't family Victor had been barred from visiting and made to wait in the corridor.

He heard a loud wail and assumed it must be Yuri's mother. It annoyed him he couldn't go to her. 

Instead he was stuck in the corridor wondering why he was attached to this random kid he'd only just met. 

Coming out the room Yuri's mother approached him, speaking in fast Japanese and all Victor could do was look at her blankly while waiting for the translator to hurry up and translate.

Not wanting to make a scene the translator suggested they move into the floors lounge.

*  
Sitting there Victor had to bite back all the questions he had about Yuri's condition. He instead listened patiently as the small Japanese woman spoke and the translator did her job. 

It was more than awkward she kept trying to thank him over and over, not accepting that he didn't really do anything but take the kid in so he didn't freeze to death on the streets.

By the end of it he felt better about leaving Yuri. He could see how clearly his family loved him and how happy they were about him still being alive after all this time. He'd been right about Yuri going into withdrawal from whatever he'd been injecting and would be kept in a medically induced coma for the time being.

Bringing the conversation to a close she didn't really give him away to do anything but leave.

It would be 2 weeks again before he saw Yuri.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Victor had never realised how lonely his apartment could be, even Makkachin seemed to be feeling it too.

Didn't understand its not like he and Yuri had talked much and when they had it was in broken English. 

After being called down to the police station to give an offical statement he hadn't heard anything further. 

And he never thought he'd see the kid again. 

*  
A knock on the door caused him to jump. It wasn't like he was expecting anyone and he didn't have anywhere to be.

Opening the door he couldn't stop the smile that formed across his face. 

Yuri.

Looking past him he was surprised to find his mother not by his side. Surely if your kid had gone missing that long you wouldn't let them out of your sight. Still he reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, despite his obvious discomfort.

Victor realised his grip and grabbed his hand before Yuri had the chance to run, it reminded Victor of the first night they'd met... well what he could remember.

From what he could see Yuri seemed to be doing a little better although he looked like he was ready to fall asleep at any moment.

Yuri went to talk at the same time as Victor, he smiled shyly telling Victor to go first. 

The first question was where was his mother and why was he still here... well it was 2 questions...

Yuri squirmed uncomfortably. His mother had to fly back to Japan as his family couldn't afford for her to be gone for long. Victor frowned. That didn't seem like the kind concerned mother he'd met at the hospital at all.

Yuri tensed obviously sensing Victors displeasure.

Victor quickly tried to smooth the situation by quickly telling Yuri he would stay here until his passport had been sorted at least. Yuri nodded clearly relieved.

Victor wanted to ask about the police investigation into what had happened but didn't know how to broach the subject.

Yuri seemed to know what he was thinking and quietly told him that they wanted him to stay in Russian for the moment while they investigated further. It was the police who had actually dropped him off tonight and if he wanted to go anywhere he was expected to report it.

Victor smiled, it seemed his little apartment wouldn't be so lonely for at least a few more weeks.

*  
Victor had been fast asleep when he'd awoken to screaming. Yuri was thrashing in his room and Makkachin was sitting in the corner obviously not sure what to make of it all.

Moving over Victor tried to shake Yuri awake but Yuri just kept moaning. Begging for someone only his eyes could see to stop.

He did the only thing he could think of and slapped Yuri across the face, wincing from the sound of it.

Yuri's eyes finally shot open and he started to sob.  
"Yuri tell me what really happened... what do you remember?"

Yuri looked panicked before sagging back his body still shook and his chest heaved. 

But still he forced out the words.

Victor listened in horror.

Yuri didn't remember that first night. He'd already been stripped and left in a room when he came too. He remembered pounding on the door for days but no one answered. He'd been so sure he'd die there.

Finally someone came for him. He had no idea what they were saying but they'd lead him through and onto a stage. He'd been flogged until his back had been split open. He didn't know how many days it went on for. But everyday he was hosed down, fed and then paraded back out on stage to perform.

When he'd tried to fight back they'd started drugging him. He could only remember a little bit of that but he knew he was made to service the clubs customers. Anything went apart from penetration.

Victor let out a growl of disgust. And Yuri promptly clamped his hands over his mouth. It still wasn't enough and he vomited, his hands moved away instinctively, meaning it ended up across his legs.

Victor moved to help him but Yuri whimpered. His next sentence made Victors blood ran cold.  
"There were others..."

Yuri promptly vomited again and Victor was seeing red. Not at Yuri's actions but at the fact Yuri had just said there were other kids being forced through the same thing.

*  
Victor stripped the bed and then Yuri, he'd helped the shaking kid through to the bathroom. He felt renewed anger looking at Yuri's scars and had to excuse himself from the room.

He went back to the spare room and gathered up the spoiled bedding. If this was anyone else Victor would have probably lost his shit at them.

It wasn't like Victor was a heartless doll it was just everything in life had taken second place to skating. He knew how to act the part the media and his coach expected of him but this was all to real and confusing.

It's not like he cared any less for Yuri but now he didn't know if it was affection/friendship or just pity.

Coming back from putting the sheets in the washing machine he stopped in to look at the spare room, remaking the bed seemed like to much effort so he decided that Yuri would just spend the rest of the night sharing with him.

Victor realised that the shower had stopped but Yuri was still in the bathroom. It was only then that he realised that Yuri hadn't brought anything with him where shown up and probably needed to borrow some clothes.

He quickly found out some sweats and brought them to the bathroom. Knocking he passed them through the door and heard a quiet Thankyou as Yuri took them.

*  
That night brought about the beginning of change. Yuri had been shy about sleeping next to Victor he was having a small breakdown about how he was dirty again and Victor ignored him pulling him into bed.

*  
Bit by bit Yuri opened up more to Victor. The investigation had hit a standstill and Yuri would be flying back to Japan at the end of the week.

It had only been a couple of months but Victor didn't want him to leave. The kid was like no one he'd ever met. 

Victor also know that he needed to start focusing. It wouldn't be long until the first round of competition for the Grand Prix and he couldn't find his motivation.

The last week they skated everyday, Yuri skated Victors routine better than he did and Victor hoped that he'd return to competitive skating, he wanted to skate against the first person he'd felt could really challenge him.

*  
Yuri had promised that he'd be watching Victor and that was what got Victor through the days ahead.

He poured everything into his routines and in the winter of his 22nd year took out first place at the Grand Prix.


End file.
